Auriellis
by jona
Summary: When Harry disappears Dumbledore needs to protect his great-niece... Involves a timeturner, a family of muggles and a newly ressurected dark lord *CHAPTER 7* Love Jona xxx
1. Unwelcome Post

Auriellis Dumbledore

A/N – Okay, this is just a little story I thought up whilst I was trying to go to sleep.It's set just after the start of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts although it doesn't centre on Harry he _is_ a major character.Auriellis is NOT a Marry Sue and this will NOT be a romance fic…

Dedicated to Kelzery – coz u tirelessly encourage me and I really appreciate it!

Auriellis

Introduction

Nobody knew anything much about Albus Dumbledore's family... in fact very few people actually knew anything about the man himself at all.Of course everybody had heard of him, everybody in the wizarding world that is.Headmaster of Hogwarts, defeater of the dark lord Grindlewald, he was famous for Merlin's sake!…But he had secrets…

***

Chapter One – Unwelcome Post

Auriellis sat at her desk frustrated and swiped at a stray strand of wavy auburn hair that fell across her face as she tried to make sense of her maths equations.I hate maths!Give me history any day!She thought to herself in frustration.

"Auri!Get down here now!"Shouted a voice from downstairs.

"Coming Jay!Just hang on a sec."She shouted back grinning to herself.

Her brother Jay, her sandy haired freckle nosed, 9-year-old brother could be pretty darned impatient sometimes.

"Have a nice time kids!"Called their mum from the kitchen.

As she skipped down the stairs grabbing her coat from the banister to go out with her brother, Auriellis had no idea that a certain famous old wizard was watching her intently.

Dumbledore heard the insistent knocking on is door and reluctantly waved a hand over the crystal ball in which he'd been gazing dissolving the scene into blackness.

"Come in!"He called softly, determined not to hold it against whoever it was that they'd interrupted the only contact that the elderly mage had with his last remaining family.

"Professor!It's Harry!He's disappeared!"Said a frantic looking Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore's focus was now completely on the welfare of his student, all thoughts of his beloved great-niece had been chased from his mind.

***

Auriellis had often wondered how she could possibly be so different from her brother, she pondered this whilst they rode the bus to town and she watched him sink his nose into a science journal,

"Jay!What's wrong with a good old comic, or listening to a CD?"

Her brother just grinned up at her and went back to his protons and neutrons.

Auriellis just shook her head in mock exasperation and started staring out of the window.Soon she was deep in thought.

Her mind drifted back to the last weekend, she'd been fighting with Jay over which of them would get the bigger bedroom in their new house and somehow, the next morning Jay had ended up with green hair, she couldn't understand it, everyone had accused her of dyeing it, but she knew it hadn't been her, it was a mystery.But it wasn't the first time something strange had happened around her…

Broken windows,

Strange weather,

There was always something…

Then, of course there had been the time she'd seen a little toddler playing by the road when a drunken driver had swerved onto the pavement.Somehow the child had been flung away from the wheels just in time, and Auriellis had never managed to shake the feeling that, somehow, _she_ had done it.

Auriellis was jolted from her thoughts as the bus stopped at their destination.Jay prodded her and the two of them hastily made their way towards the town centre.

***

Dumbledore spoke with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, both of them seemed to be in total shock, apparently they had been walking with Harry towards the quidditch because he had a practice and just as they were going past the lake Harry had 'vanished'.The headmaster did his best to comfort the distraught Gryffindors and went outside to have a look around, and to think.

As he walked alongside the lake the headmaster's thoughts returned to his great-niece, he couldn't help thinking about Auriellis every time Harry was in trouble, he'd always worried that Voldemort might find out about Auriellis and go after her as well.

After all Tom Riddle had killed the rest of Albus Dumbledore's family, why shouldn't he want to finish the job?

Dumbledore turned towards the lake to see the merchieftess watching him interestedly.

"Good Afternoon my friend."Said Albus as cheerfully as he could in mermish.

"Dumbledore!One of my people reports that the boy has vanished.Said he saw it happen… Is this true?For if it is then it certainly isn't a good afternoon!"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded,

"You are right my dear.You say this merman saw the disappearance?"

"That's right, apparently he just vanished into thin air.Do you have any idea how this might have happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to think about now, Thankyou for your help."

"Any time white beard."

And with that, the merchieftess sank back down into the murky depths of thelake, leaving Dumbledore to wonder what had become of the boy who lived.

***

After a long day of traipsing around shops looking at video games and toys that they couldn't afford Auriellis and Jay finally returned home.

"Wow!That smells great Mum!"Shouted Jay from the porch the delightful smells of freshly cooked dinner to an empty stomach.

"You're timing is perfect!I swear you kids are never late for a meal!"Chuckled Annie Morrison placing their plates on the table.

They were soon all sat around the table tucking into the spaghetti bolognaise.Auriellis, Jay, and their parents, Annie and Ben.The family chatted about nothing out of the ordinary and generally enjoyed each other's company until the meal was finished, but just as Jay and Auriellis began to squabble over who should clear the plates away the tranquil, easy-going mood was punctured by the arrival of an owl through the window.

"Aargh!Yelled Auriellis jumping back from the table in surprise, "An owl!"

Annie and Ben looked at each other and paled slightly, Jay approached the bird curiously pushing his glasses up his nose to see it better.

"What's that on it's leg Dad?"He asked pointing to a strange piece of what looked like parchment.

"Kids, I think you'd best wait outside for a minute okay."Said Annie reaching over and stroking the owl to calm it down.

Jay looked a bit miffed but managed to drag Auriellis from the room into the hallway.

The two kids looked at each other and grinned before pressing their ears against the door.

"We know you're right outside!"Yelled their Dad,

They remained silent hoping it might fool them.

Ben smiled a little but then he looked at the parchment on the owl's leg and the smile disappeared.

"I suppose this is what we've been waiting for…"

"All these years Ben, how do we explain it all?"Said Annie sinking to her chair.

"We might as well read it first Annie."

"But it's addressed to Auri.We can't read her mail."

"This is different."

"It's still wrong Ben,"

"I suppose you're right, but how do we explain?"

"I guess we should just sit her down and tell the truth, she's a smart kid... she can handle it."

"I hope so."

Jay was staring at Auri with his mouth open, "What are they on about?"He mouthed.

Auriellis shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Suddenly they both jumped as the door swung open and they sheepishly shuffled back into the room.

"Jay, Auri, sit down, there's something we need to talk about."

***

"It just doesn't make sense Albus!How could he just disappear?"Sighed Minerva shaking her head.

"I don't know for sure, but I think we can safely say that he has been taken against his will, we haven't heard from him since he disappeared."Replied the headmaster frowning.

"Wha' can we do?"Said Hagrid rubbing the back of his neck with one giant hand.

"I really don't know. There isn't anything that I can think of."

"I will find out what I can of course headmaster but I fear I will not be able to find out much."Said Snape from the back of the room.

Albus smiled briefly at the potions master.

"We all appreciate your work Severus, Thankyou."

Silence fell over the headmaster's office and after a few moments the staff filtered out feeling despondent and restless.Dumbledore stroked his pet phoenix Fawkes for comfort but he couldn't shake the uneasiness that had settled over him.

"I fear for him Fawkes, what more will he have to go through?"Sighed Albus Dumbledore as the bird fluttered back to his perch.

Just then an owl appeared at the window.

Dumbledore leant over and let it in.

It swooped down dropping a letter on the desk and left straight away, back through the open window.

The headmaster picked up the parchment with shaking hands and read as his worst fears were confirmed.

_Dumbledore_

_I have the Potter boy, and the girl will be next._

_T. M. Riddle._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N 

What do you guys think???

It's a bit odd, and short, but I hope it will get better as I go along… Obviously there isn't much to go on yet but I haven't written much yet and the truth is, this is mainly a mini-distraction to stop me from trying to strangle myself cause of HP & the Dawn of Realisation, but, you never know, if you guys are interested in this I'll write more and explain what's going on…

Love Yas!

Jona

xxx


	2. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 2 – Revealing Secrets

A/N – Dedicated to Claudia who seems to think more of my stuff then she should but I'm glad she likes it!(Don't worry, chapter 41 of DoR is almost done!)

Chapter 2 – Revealing Secrets

Dumbledore clutched the note tightly trying not to lose his composure.

"He knows Fawkes, he knows about Auri.And he already has Harry."

Fawkes let out a sympathetic note of encouragement.

"He doesn't have her yet.And he wont if I have anything to do with it."

Said Dumbledore suddenly getting to his feet.

He reached up to the top shelf and took down the crystal orb.

Placing it on the table he waved his hand over it and the image of his great niece's shocked face came into view.

***

"I'm a what!"Yelled Auri glancing between her two pale-faced parents.

"But, I'm not green and warty, of course I'm not a witch!"

Jay tried to suppress a snort and made himself sneeze.

"Auriellis, just listen a minute."Said Her mother gripping her hand.

"You're crazy!"She muttered pulling her hand away.

"Look, just read this.Hopefully it will explain everything better than we can."Said her Dad eyeing her calmly.

Auriellis snatched the strange letter and ripped it open.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Miss Auriellis Morrison,

It is my sad duty to inform you that you are in immediate danger.

I assume that your parents have explained your family heritage and the concept of magic.

I am sorry to say that the dark wizard Lord Voldemort has risen again.Your safety is very important to me and everything possible will be done to ensure your protection.I cannot send further details now for fear that this owl may be intercepted.

Take care,

Your Great-Uncle

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Auriellis frowned as she read.

"Who's this Lord Voldemort?"She asked,

She was surprised to see her parents flinch at the name.

"Why honey?What does the letter say?"Her Mum asked nervously.

"Apparently he's back."Said Auriellis shrugging.

"Oh my!"Exclaimed Annie going very pale and almost fainting into her husband's arms.

"Can I see what it says Auri?"Asked her Dad reaching out for the letter.

Auriellis nodded and handed him the odd parchment her mind spinning with strange new information. 

***

Harry moaned and rolled over only to be met with a cold stone wall.

What the hell?

Harry sat bolt upright

Where am I?What happened?

His eyes scanned his surroundings.He was in a small circular room with bare stone walls and a simple dirt floor.

There was nothing in the room except him, and there didn't seem to be a door anywhere.

Harry's mind drifted back in time.

…He'd been visiting Hagrid with Ron and Hermione and they were walking past the lake.He remembered vividly a strange burning sensation in his chest, and then there had been nothing until he'd rolled against the wall…

He curled himself into a ball hugging his knees.Surely they must be looking for me, he thought.But where am I?

Harry shivered, he had the nasty suspicion that Voldemort was the one behind this.No-one else would have wanted to snatch him away from Hogwarts would they?

Harry wondered how long he'd been there as he tried to stretch out his sore limbs in the limited space the room afforded.

My life is never simple is it?He mused, the enchanted life of the Boy Who Lived.

A sudden chill went through Harry as he remembered what had happened last year.As if sensing this moment of weakness Voldemort's derisive laughter shattered the silence.

"So Harry.How do you like your room?"

Harry frowned looking around for the source of the voice.But the dark lord was no-where in sight.

"Answer me!"Yelled Voldemort's voice sounding enraged.

Harry shrank against the wall.

"Why am I here?"He asked

"All in good time, for now I think I'll just let you wonder."Snarled the voice.

Harry shoved his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"Enjoy your stay Mr Potter."Said Voldemort as his voice faded away.

Harry remained in a tense ball against the wall for a long while trying desperately to concentrate his mind on quidditch and his friends.

Failing that he thought about the nasty essay on the use of Hinkypunk entrails in specific potions for Professor Snape.Soon he gave up and started counting the stones in the wall and slowly he managed to relax and drifted to sleep.

***

By the time she was tucked in bed by her still pale parents Auriellis was feeling more confused than she ever had in her life.

Magic is real.She thought once again… Unbelievable.

And I'm a witch… Well I guess that explains all the weird stuff I've done.

Snuggling under her duvet Auri thought about this strange Great Uncle Albus.I wonder what he's like.He sounds nice, but how come I've never heard of him before?

As she tried to sleep which she knew was probably going to be impossible, Auri's mind drifted to Lord Voldemort… Just the name seemed to have inspired fear in her parents, and they weren't the type to get jumpy over nothing.There was definitely something bad going on.

Eventually, at around 3am Auri's heavy eyelids finally overpowered her.In her sleep she began to dream…

A woman, with long red hair and sparkling green eyes, a man with messy black hair and glasses, and a baby.She watched as the two parents played with their little son.They looked happy.

Then, the scene changed, it was a stormy night.Auri watched in horror as the cloaked monster drew towards the home of the family.

She heard their anguished screaming as the two parents were killed.

Saw the sacrifice of the mother.

And then, as the cloaked figure yelled those two strange words for a third time, something different happened.

The whole house was reduced to rubble, she heard the hurt cries of the baby and was astonished to see a whisp of the man who had caused such suffering and destruction, flee from the place.

This scene also faded and Auri now found herself looking at a teenage boy.He was curled up in a small bare room shivering against a wall.Then he turned his head and Auri recognised him as the baby who had lost his parents.He had the same black mess for hair and his eyes were the same sparkling green as the woman's had been although ringed by glasses like his father's.He seemed to radiate loneliness.

Auri felt sorry for the strange boy.

"Hello."She said.

She was extremely surprised when the boy's head shot up, and the green eyes darted about nervously.

"Can you hear me?"She asked in shock.

"Y-Yes, who are you?"Asked the boy

"My name's Auri."She replied.

"I'm Harry Potter."He said, "Where are you?"

"I'm pretty sure this is a dream."She said

"I wish it was."Mumbled Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish that I could wake up and be back at Hogwarts with my friends."

"Why?Where are you?"Asked Auri feeling more and more sorry for the strange boy.

"Voldemort is keeping me here.I don't know exactly where."

At that moment Auri felt herself waking up, and before she knew it she was sitting in her bed shaking staring at her two frightened parents.

***

Harry shook his head, wondering if he'd only imagined the voice, or if he had indeed been dreaming.

In the end he was too tired to think about it, he just rest his head back against the stone wall and tried to sleep.

A/N

Once again… advice, reaction, opinions, criticisms, etc, all welcome!

Thanks to those who have reviewed the last part…

vmr

Crystallina Potter

Gryffindors child

Vooda Tribal

franny – he signed T.M.Riddle coz he likes to play with Dumbledore teasing almost

Jing

Kelzery – Wow! What a review!Er, I am definitely scared of this Kelzermort, but I will NOT be threatened… lol

sweets – thanks.

m

whezzel

aureus draconis

Lily Rose R

Kit Cloudkicker

Ady – a chill?For real?Cool.

Em

abbey

Kate Potter

Claudia – I know what you mean, but it just makes sense for this to be 5th year and it couldn't really follow on from DoR so… *shrugs shoulders*

Lots of Love

Jona

xxx


	3. Clearing Confusion

Chapter 3 – Clearing Confusion

A/N – Okay, this is chapter 3, I'm very grateful for the reviews I've gotten, I've tried to bear them in mind as I wrote this chapter, please tell me what you think. Chapter 3 – Clearing Confusion

Minerva McGonagall was surprised to say the least when Dumbledore asked her to stand in as headmistress for a while.He would be leaving Hogwarts and he wasn't sure when he'd be back.She'd been marking Transfiguration essays and there was still a pile of them left to mark as the cool breeze of the autumn night made her shiver.

She'd watched in a sort of numb disbelief as Dumbledore had left her office and his footsteps had hurried away, he hadn't said where he was going, which was unusual in it's self, and Minerva had never imagined that Dumbledore would leave Hogwarts at a time like this, with Harry missing and Voldemort gaining power.

Yet she had unwavering trust in Dumbledore, if he saw fit to leave her in charge then she'd have to do her best until he returned.

With that resolution in mind she finished her marking before turning in for the night.

***

Auriellis sat up in bed puzzled by her parents' concern.

"What is it Mum?"She asked as her Mum caught her in a tight hug.

"You were shouting in your sleep, and you kept saying Voldemort's name.We were really worried."She replied.

Auriellis thought back over the dream, it was still clear in her mind, unlike any other dream she'd ever had.

Before she could tell them though her Dad spoke.

"Besides Auri, you've got a visitor.He said he'd wait till tomorrow to speak to you, but seeing as you're up…"

"Who is it?"Asked Auriellis suddenly curious.

"It's the man who sent you that letter, your great-uncle."Said her Mum smiling.

Auriellis wasn't too sure if she really wanted to meet this man, especially in the middle of the night when everything always seems so much stranger than usual anyway.But her Mum had already thrown her a dressing gown and her Dad was walking out of the door.

She heard him speak quietly with someone in the hallway and then their footsteps went downstairs.

Her Mum smiled encouragingly,

"You'll like him Auri, he's been dying to meet you for so long, but, well, he will explain."

Auriellis just nodded and the two of them went downstairs together trying not to make too much noise and wake Jay, which in truth was quite pointless as Jay was one of those lucky people who could sleep through a full fanfare.

When she first saw her Great Uncle Auriellis' first instinct was to laugh, he was wearing a sweeping purple cloak covered with silver moons covering what looked like dark green robes, his crescent shaped glasses were perched on a crooked nose and his bright blue eyes sparkled brightly in his face which was surrounded by wispy silver hair and beard.What with the tall pointed hat perched on his head he looked like an overgrown trick or treat addict.

She didn't laugh though.Instead she smiled politely and shook his outstretched hand.

"It is my greatest pleasure to meet you my dear."He said bowing courteously.

Auriellis blushed and looked at her parents who just smiled.

Her Great-uncle then turned to them as well.

"Do you want to explain everything, it might be easier coming from you."He said.

Her mother and father looked at each other briefly before her mother nodded.

"Do you want me to wait outside?"He asked,

Auri decided that she liked the sound of his voice.There was a pleasant ring in the way he talked.

"No, that's alright Albus."Said her dad."Auri, come and sit down sweetie, this might be quite a shock."

Auriellis sat opposite her parents and her Great Uncle remained across the room by the fireplace watching them quietly.

"What is it?"Auri asked nervously.

"We've already explained that you are a witch, and that the man over there is your great-Uncle, yes?"Said her Mum.

"Yes, I understand that much."Said Auri leaning forward on her elbows.

"Alright, well, the thing is, we've never told you about the rest of your family."

Here her Mum glanced worriedly at her husband.

Auri's Dad went on,

"When you were still a tiny baby, your whole family were killed by the evil wizard Lord Voldemort.You were with your great Uncle at the time, and you and he were the only survivors.Albus Dumbledore is your only living relative.He felt that it would be safest for you if you were brought up outside the wizarding world.That was when he came to see us…"

Here Auriellis felt she had to interrupt,

"You mean... you're not my parents?"

They shook their heads,

"Not biologically, but we've always loved you as our daughter honey."Said her Mum softly.

"M-My parents are dead?"Stuttered Auriellis feeling as though this new information was crushing her.Surely it was all just another strange dream…

"T-this is just another of those strange dreams… isn't it?"She said hopefully.

"I must have eaten something funny last night or something."

Auriellis hadn't noticed that her great-uncle had come up beside her so when he spoke she gave a little jump of surprise.

"What other dreams have you been having my dear?"He asked gently.

Auriellis glanced at her parents.

"Tell us Auri, it might be important."Said her Dad.

"Um, well, I had two dreams before this, firstly I saw this family.There were two parents and a boy.This horrible looking man killed the parents but the baby boy survived.Then I saw the boy again, but he was much older, almost grown up.He was in a very small bare room and he looked terribly lonely, so I said hello, and we had a conversation, he said that he was called, Harry… I think, that he missed Hogwarts but that Voldemort was keeping him there.It was a very strange dream, almost… real, but I doubt it means anything."

Auriellis turned to her great-uncle and to her great surprise she saw that he was very angry.

She shifted away from him as he spoke.

"I knew that Tom had him.And I guess I should be glad that he's alive, but I don't know what to do about it."

When she was a bit further away Auri ventured to talk.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?Did I say something wrong?"

She was even more surprised when the old face wrinkled into a smile.

"I'm sorry.You haven't done anything wrong.It's Voldemort I'm angry with.Harry Potter is one of my students at Hogwarts who recently disappeared.He's already had such a hard time...But you needn't worry about it Auriellis, I'm sure he will be fine.Harry has a knack of avoiding the worst, and I wont let anything happen to you."

Auriellis nodded feeling completely overwhelmed and confused, but there was something very reassuring about her great-uncle, she felt safe just being near him.

"So, you'll be staying here with us?"She asked looking towards her parents.

"No deary, you are going to go to Hogwarts."Said her Mum grasping her hands together tightly.

"What?!"Exclaimed Auriellis standing up.

"Hogwarts?How long for?Where is it?What will I be doing?"

She looked at her parents but they turned to her great-uncle.

Smiling he took her by the shoulders gently and sat her down.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic, it's a boarding school, there you will learn some basic magic, but seeing as you are only 10 years old you will be younger than all of your classmates, first years are usually 11 when they start.But I'm sure you'll have no problems.Trust me Auriellis, Hogwarts is the safest place you could be, and I would love it if we could get to know each other better."

Auri noticed the dreamy look that entered her great-uncle's face when he talked about the school, and although she thought that trusting an almost complete stranger, even if they were related, was a bit much to ask, she felt that she could trust him.So she just nodded, yawning deeply.

"Now, I think it's time you got back to bed."Said her Mum

Auri blinked sleepily and nodded again.

"Goodnight Auri."Said her great uncle.

"G'night Great Uncle Albus."Said Auriellis with a slight smile.

And with that she stumbled her way back to bed and was exceptionally glad to slip between her sheets.

Auriellis was asleep before her head hit the pillow and she didn't notice the tears that fell on her face as her Mum kissed her goodnight.

***

Harry was unable to sleep, the voice he had heard had sounded so real, but who was Auri?It was very strange, but he almost recognised the voice, there was something about the way in which she'd spoken that was very familiar.

Harry didn't know what time it was, or even whether it was night or day, but he assumed that it was morning when Voldemort spoke to him again.

"So Harry, sleep well?"

Harry frowned but said nothing.

"What?Don't want to talk to me?Well, that's not very polite is it Harry?"

Again Harry remained silent.

"Rudeness is one of the things I will not stand for from my servants Harry, it requires punishment."

Harry couldn't help himself,

"I am not your servant!And I never will be!"He yelled.

"Oh, so you can talk."Said Voldemort mockingly.

"Why don't you just kill me?Why are you keeping me here?"Shouted Harry angrily.

"Do you want to die?"Asked Voldemort sarcastically.

"No, but I know you want me to, so why not just get it over with, I'm unarmed aren't I?"Said Harry glaring at the wall.

"I have greater plans for you than a simple death."Snarled Voldemort.

Harry realised that he wasn't getting anywhere so he changed tack.

"How did you bring me here anyway?"He asked glancing about the seemingly enclosed room.

"That, is thanks to you Harry.Last year you donated your blood to my re-birth.Correct?"

"Yes."Replied Harry grudgingly

"Well, we have a blood tie, and when that occurs it is possible to summon the other with a simple incantation.I wouldn't expect you to understand such advanced dark magic Harry, but should you wish to learn about the dark arts…"

"Never!"Yelled Harry, his fists clenched in anger.

"We shall see Harry Potter."

And with that Voldemort's voice vanished once more.

Harry slumped back against the wall, trying to ignore the empty feeling in his stomach.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and wiped his glasses on his robes.

There must have been somewhere that let air in, because at that moment a gust of chilled morning air rushed through the cell and Harry pulled his thin cloak around him more tightly shivering.

Determined not to appear weak he shakily got to his feet and paced the cell, which meant going around in a very tight circle as there was very little room, he thought briefly about his Godfather. Sirius must be going crazy with worry he thought bitterly, Ron and Hermione too.No doubt Skeeter's having a field day, probably saying that I've left to join forces with Voldemort!

Harry lifted his face to the cool air that was rushing down from above.

He felt very isolated, it was hard not to feel as though everybody had deserted him, but he knew that they were trying to find him…

Weren't they?

A/N – Okies, like I said, reviews are something I can't get enough of, I reckon Dumbledore was a bit OOC, but I'm too lazy to change anything, as any of you who know me realise!I'm doing my best with DoR guys, but I'm not happy with chapter 42 so I don't really want to post 42 & 43 until I've gotten it right!Bear with me!

My humble thanks to all reviewers!

And the riddles – you guys are the best.

Thanks again.

Love

Jona

xxx


	4. Waking Up

Chapter 4 – Unravelling the Truth

Chapter 4 – Waking Up 

(Dedicated to sweets)

Voldemort watched Harry closely for a few more minutes,

"The boy is loosing faith, this could be easier than I thought."

The abnormally long fingers of the serpentine man curled around the armrests of his chair.

"Dumbledore is a fool, thinking he could deceive me."Muttered the Dark Lord darkly.

Lucius Malfoy trembled at his feet.

"Nobody can deceive you my Lord."He drawled.

"The old fool underestimated me.He thought that I would forget what happened 17 years ago."

"The year that you destroyed his family Lord?"Asked Lucius tentatively.

"Yes of course, but one child escaped me, and of course the old fool himself.That mistake shall soon be rectified Lucius, make no mistake about that."

***

Ron and Hermione had entered the Great Hall late that morning.They both noticed the strained tension that was all too evident.

It was only when they sat down to eat that they found out from Dean Thomas that Dumbledore had gone.

The combination of Harry's empty seat and the absence of Dumbledore's presence at the centre of the staff table was very unsettling and the house elves would find that there was much more left over food than usual that morning.

Ron and Hermione made their way to the first lesson of the day feeling utterly depressed.Neither said a word until they got to Snape's dungeon classroom.

"Where can he be Ron?"Pleaded Hermione collapsing into her seat.

"Come on Hermione.We've got to keep going, no doubt Dumbledore's gone to try and find him.He'll be back before you know it."Said Ron quietly, but Hermione knew that he believed what he was saying less than he believed the Chudley Cannons would win their next quidditch match.

They fell silent as Snape swept into the room looking menacing.

"Silence!You'll pay attention in today's lesson or you'll repeat it in detention."He barked.

***

When Adrienne awoke that morning she tried to fathom whether or not she'd been dreaming.When she went downstairs she was shocked to find the great-uncle that she thought she must have imagined was actually real.He was standing very still, looking out of the window.She felt a rush of excitement as she thought of Hogwarts, a school for magic… Amazing.

Dumbledore only moved to grin when a sleepily muffled voice mumbled,

"Who's the weirdo?"

Auriellis spun round to find Jay standing behind her looking rather dishevelled from sleep rubbing hard at his eyes.

"Jay!This is my great uncle."Said Auriellis excitedly.

Not awake enough to really register anything Jay muttered

"Mmm 'kay then."

And made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Auriellis didn't follow him.

Instead she went up to Dumbledore and stared at him.She noticed her own blue eyes shining out of his face, but it wasn't hard to see that there was tension and worry tainting her great uncle's face.

"What's wrong sir?"Asked Auri quietly.

Dumbledore stooped down to her eye level and smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later.First I think we need some breakfast, we've got a lot to do today."

Auri nodded and together they walked into the kitchen.

Jay was already munching his way through a bowl of Coco Pops and seemed a bit more awake.

He watched Dumbledore with an air of curiosity.

"Who did you say you were again?"He asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Jay!"Squealed his mother from the doorway."Don't you dare talk with your mouth open!"

Jay spluttered into his bowl and began howling with laughter.Auriellis and Dumbledore looked at each other straining not to laugh.

"What?"Demanded Anne looking confused, and then suddenly she grinned and slapped a hand to her head.

"Listen you!You know I meant don't talk with your mouth _full_.Stop… Stop laughing!"With that, all four of them starting laughing.

"What have I missed this time?"Asked Ben Morrison sticking his head through the other doorway.

"Nothing dear, you want some breakfast?And you Albus, would you like something?"Asked Anne finally managing to regain her composure.

"Sit down Anne my dear."Said Dumbledore winking at Auriellis.

As everyone sat down at the table Dumbledore stood up and took out his wand.

Jay looked up from his bowl eyeing Dumbledore incredulously.

Smiling Dumbledore conjured a variety of dishes filled with Auriellis' favourite breakfasts.

There was bacon and scrambled eggs and sausages, then a tureen of porridge and a pile of pancakes and a whole stack of buttered toast.

Jay dropped his spoon and his mouth fell open wide.

"Where the hell did all this come from?Things can't just be made from thin air!It's impossible!"He yelled.

"Not if you're a wizard or witch."Said Dumbledore calmly, glancing again at Auriellis.

***

Harry awoke again in the hateful cell and he felt anger spring up inside himself uninvited.

His hatred for Voldemort seemed to be growing with every moment.

Why is he doing this?I don't know how long I can stand this!Is he going to keep me in here forever?

Harry realised that he wasn't even expecting to be rescued… It wasn't that surprising really.

Although he still believed that there were people out there who were worried about him, searching for him.But he didn't believe they'd _find_ him… They had never rescued him before.He'd always had to get himself out of these things…

It had been _him_ that had gotten himself away from that terrible graveyard,

It had been _him_ that had saved himself and the others from the dementors in his 3rd year,

It had been _him_ that had gotten Ginny and himself away from the Chamber of Secrets in one piece

And it was _him_ that had fought off Quirrel when he'd saved the Philosopher's Stone.

He ignored the fact that he'd had help and support at all of those times in some way or another.He suddenly found that he couldn't relinquish the idea that he had always been alone.

Harry suddenly felt the most isolated he'd ever felt in is life.Even being locked in his cupboard at the Dursleys hadn't been this bad.At least then he hadn't had fear knawing away at him….And he hadn't been this cold.

The cold breeze had forced Harry against the wall in an attempt to conserve heat.He shivered constantly and his muscles began to ache from the frequent spasms.He clamped his mouth shut to avoid chattering teeth but soon his jaw began to ache and he gave up.He wished he had his wand so that he could conjure a fire or anything to warm himself up… But the bare room afforded nothing to take the fierce chill from the air.

***

Jay was still babbling about magic when Dumbledore and Auriellis left.Anne and Ben glared good-naturedly at Albus whose eyes twinkled mischief.

"He'll be going on about it all day!"Moaned Ben under his breath

"I suppose he will."Replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Go on then!Off with you!Leave us to calm him down!"Chuckled Anne giving Auriellis' shoulder a squeeze.

"See you later Mum!"Called Auri.

A second later she and her great-uncle disappeared from the muggle house with a small 'pop'.

"Wow!"Exclaimed Jay from the other side of the room, "That was so cool!"

Rolling their eyes at each other his parents just laughed.

~~

"So… Should I keep calling you Great-Uncle-Albus?"Asked Auriellis with a chuckle as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Perhaps you should get used to calling me Professor Dumbledore like you will at Hogwarts, but I suppose when it's just us you could call me Uncle Albus."Replied Dumbledore smiling fondly at her.

"Okay then."

Tom the bartender obviously wasn't used to having Albus Dumbledore in his pub, he grinned widely at him and kept asking if he needed anything.

"That's alright Tom."Said Dumbledore eventually."I'm just taking Miss Morrison here to buy some wizarding essentials."

"A new one for Hogwarts eh?"

"Yes.And we'd best be getting on.A lot to do you know."

"Of course, of course.Do stop by once you're done sir."Said Tom nodding before rushing back behind the bar.

"Are you famous or something?"Asked Auriellis when they stepped through the portal.

"Aren't you more interested in where you're going than my status?"Asked Dumbledore smiling and gesturing out towards the street full of wizards and witches.

As she viewed for the first time the bustling street filled with the delights and wonders of the magical world Auriellis seemed to accept everything straight away.It was almost as if she wasn't surprised by it at all.

On the way to Ollivanders she even asked for an owl.

"I'd love an owl!It could carry my messages!And I'm sure they make good friends!"She babbled enthusiastically.

"We'll see."Said Dumbledore trying his best not to spoil her despite the strong urge to buy up all of Diagon Alley.

***

"Well, well.I certainly didn't expect this.Dragon Heartstring and Oak is a very unusual combination, what did you say your surname was again?"

Dumbledore smiled inwardly, he traced his own wand through his pocket as Auriellis gave her adoptive name to the wand maker.

"Ah, a muggle-born eh?Well, this wand is a very powerful one, I trust you will use it well Miss Morrison."Said Ollivander, squinting his eyes at Dumbledore in an appraising manner.

"Thankyou Mr Ollivander."Said Auriellis pocketing her new wand and handing over several of the large golden coins she'd been given.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N

Hope u peeps enjoyed this chap.This fic doesn't seem to be that popular so it's been pushed to the back of my mental to-do list… Do yell at me if I'm wrong!

Jona

x x x


	5. As the Darkness Draws Nigh

Chapter 5 – Learning Truths Philip Whitefield Philip Whitefield 2 37 2001-11-02T18:06:00Z 2001-11-02T18:06:00Z 4 1216 6936 Packard Bell NEC 57 13 8517 9.2720 10.05 pt 2 Chapter 5 – As the Darkness Draws Nigh 

Harry was so tired he could no longer stand, his empty stomach growled incessantly and he couldn't continue to ignore the hunger pains.

His shudders of hatred went almost unnoticed between the trembles from the cold, but it was there in his eyes, plain to see.  He hated Voldemort for all he was worth.  Glaring at the wall of his cell he could not be shifted from the thoughts of revenge and pulsating anger that plagued his mind.

"So Harry.  Thought any more about what we discussed before?"

The sudden appearance of Voldemort's cold hateful voice no longer surprised Harry.

"I'll never do your will you piece of slime!"  Growled Harry venomously.

"A persistent heart can still be broken."  Replied Voldemort his voice remaining calm and supercilious.

"You wont break me!"  Yelled Harry.

"_I_ wont have to."  Returned Voldemort cryptically.

Harry frowned more deeply but said nothing.

"Enjoy your meal Harry."  Said Voldemort, and then the voice disappeared.

Harry's eyebrows shot up at the sight of a bowl of steaming hot gruel, which to Harry was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  He ate ravenously at first, but even before the bowl was half empty he found he could eat no more.

Despite the warmth from the first meal in days and the full stomach a shiver ran down Harry's spine… _He's keeping me alive_… He thought gloomily.

***

Auriellis snuggled against Uncle Albus and flicked her wand around, imagining all the spells she would learn to do with it.  They were riding the Knight Bus home and she was sleepy from the busy day of shopping.

"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow."  She said dreamily.

"Yes my dear."  Said Dumbledore smiling fondly.

"I still can't believe it."

Auriellis' wand gave off a few extra sparks as though it shared her excitement.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy every second of it."  Said Dumbledore hugging the precious girl gently.

"Hmm, yeah."  Murmured Auri as she drifted off to sleep, her head falling against Dumbledore's shoulder.

***

Harry managed to force back his negative feelings about Voldemort's reasoning and instead concentrated on how nice it felt to have a full stomach for the first time in ages.  He soon fell asleep…

Harry's heart leapt with excitement.  There was Dumbledore!  His mentor, the one person he'd always trusted.  Then he realised he was dreaming and he looked away.  With a sinking heart Harry looked back up.  He realised that Dumbledore looked a lot younger than he'd remembered.  And he was holding a tiny girl in his arms.

Harry strained to hear what the headmaster was saying.

"I'm so sorry Auri.  You aren't safe living with me.  You'll be safer in the muggle world.  And maybe Tom won't find you here.  I couldn't bear to loose you as well."

_Auri… the name was so familiar… but where from?_

Harry watched with growing interest as Dumbledore handed the squirming toddler to a smiling couple.

The headmaster was obviously upset and turned away as soon as the girl was safely in the woman's arms.

Harry watched in surprise as Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a large golden time-turner, which he turned 6 times before disappearing.

The scene dissolved and Harry found himself looking instead at a girl of about 7, she was walking along the road when she saw a toddler nearly get hit by a car.  The child was magically thrown away from the wheels.  Harry didn't doubt that it had been Auri's work.

Finally Harry saw the girl in question staring back at him in surprise with bright blue eyes that she could only have inherited from Dumbledore himself.

"Harry!"

He was surprised to hear her address him.

"Hi Auri."  He mumbled

"Uncle Albus says you go to Hogwarts."

"Uncle Albus?"  Questioned Harry.

"Yeah.  Are you still captured?"  Asked Auri suddenly.

"Yes.  But for some reason Voldemort is keeping me alive."  Replied Harry feeling acute longing in his chest for his comfortable dorm and his smiling friends.

"Voldemort killed my family you know."  Said Auri quietly, "Why would he deliberately keep you alive?"

"He killed my family as well, and he's been trying to kill me ever since, I don't know why he won't do it now."  Said Harry frowning.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure everything will work out in the end."  Said Auri concern blazing in her very familiar eyes.

Suddenly Harry's scar started to burn ferociously and the dream shattered into pieces bringing him back to reality like a harsh slap.

***

Dumbledore felt Auriellis tense up beside him and her lips started to move soundlessly.

She's dreaming

Suddenly her eyes shot open and her hand shot to her forehead.

"Harry!"  She shouted.

Dumbledore looked at Auriellis' frightened face and felt icy fear creep through him.

"What was it?  What did you see?"  He asked, with more urgency than he would have wanted.

"I… I…  It was Harry, that boy I saw before.  He told me that Voldemort still had him and that he was keeping him alive and he didn't know why… Then all of a sudden he cried out in pain clutching that weird scar on his head and I felt a twinge in my head as well, then he disappeared and I woke up."

Dumbledore was relieved.  At least Harry wasn't dead.  But he realised that he couldn't rely on that to last.

"Thankyou for telling me Auri, I want you to always come to me when you have these dreams alright?"

She nodded still looking rather shocked and a bit frightened at what had happened.

"And don't worry about Harry.  I have faith in him.  He'll get through this.  And I'll be doing my best to make sure of it."

Nodding her acceptance Auriellis snuggled back into Dumbledore's side and was quiet until they reached her home, which she would be leaving the next morning.

Dumbledore didn't want to wake her when they arrived at their destination.  She looked so peaceful.  But when he saw what awaited them outside he had to grab the handrail of the bus.

"Mercy!  Ern!  Get us outta here!"  Yelled Stan the conductor, his money belt falling to the ground and spilling coins across the floor.

Auriellis stirred and woke up.

Dumbledore nodded at Ern to do what Stan had asked and mouthed 'Hogwarts', before rushing over to keep Auriellis from seeing the wreck of a house and the dark mark, shimmering green and ominous in the sky above.

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore landed the slumbering form of Auriellis into the arms of a confused and flustered Professor McGonagall before rushing away.

McGonagall blinked a couple of times at the sleeping girl before looking up just in time to see Dumbledore disappear as soon as he reached the apparition boundary.

Overcoming her shock McGonagall muttered a calming spell on the sleeping girl and whisked her away to Dumbledore's office where she laid her on the couch and covered her with a soft red blanket.

"I don't know who you are, but I suppose I'm meant to look after you.  I don't know what Albus is playing at, but he looked frightened.  He normally hides it so well… I dread to think what's happened."  Muttered McGonagall, half to Auri and half to herself.

***

Dumbledore found himself just as shocked the second time as he took in the ruins of the Morrisons' house.

He searched the wreckage for any sign of Auriellis' family.  But with a worried frown he acknowledged their absence.

_How on Earth will I explain this to Auri in the morning?_

He thought solemnly as he lowered his wand from casting the 'obscuros' charm and made ready to return to Hogwarts where he would find McGonagall and Auri slumped on the sofas of his office ignorant of the night's horrors.

***

The morning in question was a beautiful one, but for Harry it was one he couldn't enjoy.  The pain in his scar which had stolen him from his dreams had been only a prelude to the pain inflicted on him throughout the night.

Harry had never known Voldemort to be so angry.

"Filthy scum failed to me, why I ever kept that piece of vermin around is beyond me.  Treacherous piece of slime."

Harry had never found out who had displeased the dark lord, but although Voldemort never actually said what had happened somehow Harry knew.  One of the death Eaters had been meant to capture Auri and had failed.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N

In the wealth of free time (*sniggers*) which half-term week affords I have managed to squeeze out another chapter!  Yay for me!

As for DoR Chapter 47 is finished/posted.

And as for Shaping The Future (Sequel to LYW)  Part 2 will be done soon!!!


	6. The Morrisons

Chapter 6 – The Morrisons 

Harry had to take a moment to realise what he was seeing was real.  The wall of his tiny cell seemed to disintegrate in front of him.

Through the hole however came one person he could have done without seeing.  Lucius Malfoy grabbed his arm tightly and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Where are you…"  Began Harry,

"No questions, just keep up."  Barked Lucius angrily before Harry could finish.

Harry fell easily into a silence, which was something he'd become fairly accustomed to.

Lucius led Harry through the dark corridors, which snaked around the castle.  It was all territory previously unknown to Harry.  The crisp, biting air was harsh against the skin and Harry soon realised that his meagre cloak had been left to warm the floor of his cell.

***

Auriellis stirred awake and jumped out of bed.  She quickly discovered herself to be in a very different place to the familiar bedroom she'd expected.

Seeing her Uncle Albus asleep in a chair across the room and an unfamiliar but friendly looking woman curled up on the sofa next to her Auriellis felt safe enough in the strange place.

With a quiet gasp Auri took in the breathtaking office, wondering at the strange objects.  She realised with a start that the occupants of the paintings on the walls were snoring and shifting in their sleep.

Her gaze was soon snatched away by the most amazing bird, it was sat on a perch behind her.  Its feathers were blazing like fire.

Fawkes the phoenix let out a note of song, which awoke Dumbledore from his sleep.

"Uncle Albus!  Where are we?"  Asked Auriellis tearing her eyes away from the beautiful bird to look at her elderly relation.

"This is my office Auri.  I brought you to Hogwarts."  Replied Dumbledore, his voice slightly strained and his brow knitted into a worried frown.

"Why?  What's wrong?"  Asked Auriellis sitting down next to the sleeping McGonagall.

"I'm afraid that somehow Voldemort managed to find out where you lived."  Said Dumbledore softly holding his young niece's gaze.

"What about Mum and Dad, and Jay.  Are they here too?"  Asked Auri her bright blue eyes becoming sharp and alert.

"I'm so sorry Auri.  They're missing."

***

Harry was certain that he was being taken to Voldemort.  He could feel the burning in his scar growing steadily more acute as they walked.

He was surprised to realise that he didn't feel scared.  When we pondered on why that might be, he decided that he had already become resigned to the idea that Voldemort was planning something, and that it wasn't going to be nice for him.  If I die, all I lose is this sorry excuse for a life.  And pain is something I know far too well to be afraid of.

Perhaps Lupin was right.  What I fear most is fear itself.

Even when the menacing cloaked figure came into view Harry failed to lose heart.

"Harry Potter.  Glad to be out of your cell?"

Voldemort's cold harsh voice would previously have chilled Harry to the bone, but now he felt numb to its cutting edge.

"Not really, I prefer to be as far away from your stench as I can thanks."  Replied Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"So, feeling cocky are we.  Well, we'll see how you feel once you've met your guests."

After receiving a sharp prod in the back from Lucius Malfoy Harry stumbled forward and saw a man and a woman their feet and hands bound in rope and a small boy sitting at their feet, his wrists chained to the wall behind him.

"I don't even know these people." Said Harry, unable to tear his eyes from the boy's frightened gaze.

"Perhaps you don't, these muggles aren't important… certainly not to me.  But their deaths will be, and that's where you come in Harry."

Harry finally looked back at Voldemort.

"What do you mean?"  He asked angrily.

"Either you kill them, or I will kill all of you."

"I would prefer to die now, then to live my life a murderer.  I will not become like you!"  Replied Harry determinedly.

"Life is a fickle thing Harry…  so is honour.  You may think you've made the right choice, but what will you think after you see these muggles die the most horrible death because of your decision?"  Taunted Voldemort twirling his wand nonchalantly.

Harry looked back at the little boy and his parents.  He felt like they were his whole world.  And Voldemort was going to destroy them.

"Either way I lose.  I can't change that.  But I wont let you win.  I'll never let you win.  And neither will the others."  Said Harry defiantly edging towards the frightened family.

"The others?  You mean the friends that have abandoned you?"

"They may or may not have abandoned me, but they will never let you win."

"Avada Kedavra!"  Screeched Voldemort sending his green light of death towards the muggles.

"No!"  Cried Harry diving forward, he pushed the boy out of the way just in time and the green light hit the wall behind them scorching a black stain into the stone.

"That was unwise Harry Potter, very unwise indeed.  Crucio!"

Harry strained to see through the mist of pain, his reward for the effort was to see the muggles' terrified faces watching him anxiously and wincing.

Finally the pain receded.

"I think I'm going to have a little fun with these muggles now Potter, seeing as you seem so intent on extending their lives."  Said Voldemort, with a sadistic smile.

"Imperio!"

***

Missing…

Her little brother, her parents, her family… Missing.

Dumbledore watched with a heavy heart as tears sprung up in Auriellis' eyes.  He pulled the girl into a tight hug and stroked her hair gently.

"Don't cry Auri, we'll find them, I'll try my best."

"But they might be dead."  She whispered twisting Dumbledore's beard between her fingers to try and stop her hands from shaking.

"I won't lie to you Auri, Voldemort doesn't usually spare lives.  But there is hope…  and I think that our hope is with Harry Potter."

"the boy from my dream, the one who was captured by Voldemort?"  Asked Auri quietly.

"Yes.  He's quite an exceptional boy."

Auri snuggled closer to her great uncle, taking comfort in his company, she felt protected and loved but her heart ached for her family.

"An exceptional boy…"  She mumbled as she fell asleep again on Dumbledore's lap.

***

"No!  Stop it!  Don't do this to them!  They don't deserve it."  Yelled Harry desperately, watching as the muggles began attacking each other with horror in their eyes.

"They don't deserve it?"  Questioned Voldemort with a cruel voice.  "Who are you to judge what people deserve Harry?  Don't you see, it's not about right and wrong, or what people deserve, it's about power Harry.  I have it, and they threaten it, therefore I shall dispose of them."

"How can three muggles threaten you?"  Asked Harry angrily glaring at the dark lord.

"Oh, not directly.  Like I said, they themselves are not important.  Nonetheless they must be eliminated."

"They aren't just cockroaches!  They're people!"  Shouted Harry

"I see no difference."  Said Voldemort with an indifferent shrug.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A/N

I'm really sorry this was so delayed… Like I've said before, DoR is taking precedent, but seeing as that will be finished relatively soon… *crosses fingers*…  I will get stuck into this one and 'shaping the future' soon!

Thanks to reviewers

Scarlet Phoenix – Yes my cliffys are my bread and butter, 

sweets – time-turner and all that will be explained more and have significance later on… *g*

daydreamer (aka franny) – Thankyou me deary, riddles 4 eva!

star4ever – yay!  Thankyou.

scorpioangel – thanks!

Kate Potter – blushes, ta!

KrystalB2000 – Sorry it took so long!

ole' green eyes – thanks 

…And especially a certain baasheep who should be thanked for forcing me to finish this chapter today!

(You'll be first on my list should I ever consider getting someone else to write stuff!)

Lotsa Luv

Jona

x x x


	7. Knives

Chapter 7 – Knives 

Hermione and Ron waited impatiently outside McGonagall's office.

"Where is she?  I don't know… First Dumbledore disappears now McGonagall's nowhere to be found."  Grumbled Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but was glancing down the corridor nervously as well.

"I think you'll find that I'm right here, and for your information Mr Weasley Professor Dumbledore has this night returned to Hogwarts."

Realising that Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway the two Gryffindors rushed forward.

"Dumbledore's back?"

"Has he found Harry yet?"

"When can we see him?"

McGonagall stepped back slightly at this onslaught, "Okay, first things first.  I'm afraid that Mr Potter is still missing, but yes, Professor Dumbledore is here in the castle although I suspect he is still preoccupied at the moment."

Hermione nodded sadly the excitement flowing out of her but next to her Ron was getting angry.

"How are we ever going to find Harry if no-one's looking for him?!"  He shouted his face getting rather red.

"Mr Weasley, I am sure you can appreciate that Professor Dumbledore is doing everything he can to find him.  He's been in contact with a certain ex-professor of yours and someone else who you know that is very close to Harry, and they are both eagerly searching for him as we speak."

Looking suitably placated Ron fell back next to Hermione, his head bowed.

"Don't worry.  I am sure that we will have Harry back with us soon."  Said McGonagall her face softening slightly with suspiciously bright eyes behind her glasses.

"Yes, of course Professor."  Said Hermione quickly before grabbing Ron's arm to drag him away, "Come on Ron."

***

It was indeed true that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were looking for Harry.  They had set off for Hogwarts from Remus' home as soon as they'd heard about Harry's disappearance.  Sirius was understandably frantic and Remus was having a hard time controlling the large black dog accompanying him.

"Really Padfoot!  We need to keep our heads."

The large black dog beside him responded by glaring meaningfully up at him but Remus knew better than to let Sirius' frustration get in the way of their finding Harry and communicated this to Sirius by pulling out the Gryffindor scarf that held Harry's scent from his pocket.

Both of them sensed the boy's smell from the garment in the air and it added to their determination to find him.

Sirius abruptly stopped leaping about and put his nose to the ground sniffing desperately for a scent that might match the one on Harry's scarf.

Remus put the scarf away and drew out his wand again to check their tracking charms once again.

"It's no good Padfoot, he's simply not showing up anywhere."  Growled Remus softly, running a hand through his greying hair.

Sirius pretended not to hear him and continued his desperate tracking.

"Where are you Harry?"  Sighed Lupin to himself as he followed the anxious godfather closely.

Little did either of them realise that Harry was at that moment only one mile from Hogwarts, where they had begun their search days ago.

***

The world was sent spinning in front of Harry's eyes, before he could even register what he was doing he had leapt towards Voldemort.  The adrenaline was flowing through his veins like fire and he collided with the Dark Lord, the impact sending both of them to the floor.

Harry found a wand on the floor and automatically grabbed it.  He didn't think about where it had come from.  He was momentarily distracted by the muggles' shouting, Harry couldn't tell which of them had met with the green light of the killing curse but the other two were hysterical.  He scrambled to his feet and was met face to face with the enraged crimson eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Incendio!"  Hissed Voldemort with venom lacing the curse.

Harry felt the bottom of his robe flare up into flames.  With startling presence of mind he muttered "Extinguo!" And the flames disappeared.

"So, they do teach some useful magic at that mudbloods' haven do they?" Voldemort growled, advancing again.  "Crucio!"

Harry tried to dodge the curse but one again felt the crippling pain overwhelm him.

"Bow down at my feet Potter!"  Screeched Voldemort as Harry began to stumble.

"Never!"  Harry shrieked, between anguished screams.

"If you will not worship the greatest wizard of all time then you will be punished."

Harry felt the curse recede and had to fight hard to remain standing.

"Dumbledore… is… greater."  He whispered between gasps of air.

The mocking laughter rang in Harry's ears but he determinedly straightened his back and brought his head up to glare at Voldemort.

"You have learnt nothing.  Dumbledore doesn't even dare come to find you! He has not rescued you.  He is but a weak old man with a befuddled mind and flagging courage!"  Exclaimed Voldemort twiddling his wand in the same manner that 16 year old Tom Riddle had Harry's wand in the chamber of secrets.

"You are a fool Riddle!  To underestimate your enemy is a failing indeed.  After all, I'm sure you never expected a muggle-born mother to be able to protect her son from you.  That mistake cost you 14 years!"  Shouted Harry gripping the wand he had found tightly.

"Insolent boy!"  Cried Voldemort lunging towards Harry.

Harry was unprepared for the sudden assault and in a dazed shock felt a dull pain throb through his shoulder and heard a distant clatter as the wand fell from his hand.

Distantly he could hear Voldemort laughing again but he noticed through the fogginess of his mind that the muggles had fallen silent.

Bringing his left hand slowly up to feel his injured shoulder he met the ice cold handle of a knife, gingerly the hand made it's way down to the hilt and there met with the clammy skin of his shoulder.

As he brought the hand away he could just made out the crimson hue of blood staining his fingers before his vision dissolved to black and the taunting laughter became fuzzy and decayed to empty silence.

***

"Annie!!!"  Ben Morrison could not remember ever having been so scared as he was right now… He could see that his son was just as afraid and he wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but the cruel binds around him held him back.  He bit back another yell as his eyes returned to his wife's prone form.  He couldn't bring himself to understand that she could be dead.

There looked to be nothing wrong with his wife at all, aside from the fact that her feet and hands were bound similarly to his…

And that she clearly wasn't breathing…

"Oh Jesus."  He moaned, feeling as though his own breathing might never return, "Annie…" He whispered sinking to the floor.

Only the muffled sobbing of his son managed to distract Ben from the onset of insurmountable grief and with a sudden surge of raw determination he strained against his binds.  Eventually with a snap the rope gave and the man immediately hurried over to his wife and son.

He grabbed Jay into a hug as he felt for a pulse at his wife's slender wrist.  Finding none he shook away the deeply cutting pain in his heart and mind, to set about undoing his Jay's binds deliberately positioning himself between his wife and child.

"Come on Jay.  We have to find a way out."  He gasped under his breath.  But his son turned his head towards the commotion at the other end of the room.

For the first time since that horrifying flash of green Ben remembered about the other captive…  The distinctive boy who had been brought in after them.

"He saved me from that spell Dad."  Whispered his son, the boy's eyes not leaving the skinny youth who was standing up to the murdering creature that Ben had feared for so long.  The boy who had indeed spared his son from the cruciatus curse...

But Mr Morrison remembered well all that Albus Dumbledore had told him when they had adopted Auriellis.  The warnings had been very clear and they had been informed in great detail of the danger which Voldemort and his Death Eaters presented.

"We have to use this distraction to our advantage son."  He said determinedly.  Turning his son's face to meet his eye he added.  "It's our only chance."

But at that moment the opportunity was taken from them as Harry Potter fell to the floor clutching the knife in his shoulder, and after a few moments disappeared.  Leaving the cruel laughter of Lord Voldemort echoing around the room for only the Father and Son to hear.

***

Auriellis was walking with her Uncle Albus towards the Quidditch pitch.  She knew that he was trying to distract her by showing her the grounds but she couldn't tear her mind from the fact that her family were missing, possibly dead, and she certainly wasn't paying attention when her Great Uncle froze on the spot staring towards the far end of the pitch.

She looked up however when he rushed past her in a flurry of robes and she followed straight away wondering what he had seen.

As Dumbledore neared the edge of the pitch he saw that he was correct in what he had seen.

There was a body sprawled on the ground at the foot of one of the goalposts.

He was running now, the concern and fear chasing any aches from his weary old limbs.  And when he got closer he felt his chest constrict in shock and deepening fear.

"Harry!"  He shouted rushing to the boy's side.

******************

A/N – Hi guys, hope u liked this chapter, I hope to finish nxt chapter quickly, it will hopefully have explanation of some stuff in this chp and well, u know the usual stuff. Lotsa luv, jona xxx 


	8. Marauders' Return

Chapter 8 – Marauders' Return

Dumbledore tentatively took up the boy's thin pale wrist and felt for a pulse.

The whisper of a throb beneath his fingertips was so weak that finding it only dampened the worry.

He took the boy up in his arms, cradling him against his chest but being careful not to touch the menacing looking blade that protruded form Harry's shoulder.

He was distracted by a quiet tremolous voice at his side,

"Is he dead?"

Asked Auriellis in almost a whisper.

Dumbledore swallowed his panic for Harry and spoke as calmly as he could.

"No, he's just hurt."

Together, they made their way back to the castle, Auriellis having to run to keep up with the speedy strikes of the distressed headmaster.

***

Ben and Jay had missed the opportunity to escape that Harry's distraction had given them…

As he watched the cloaked monsters approach him and his son, Ben Morrison tightened his hold on Jay and glared at them defiantly.

"Come now muggle.  We have orders to keep you alive.  You apparently have a purpose in our Master's plans."

Drawled a tall man from their ranks.

"We have no reason to trust you…  And we wont help you either."

Replied Ben, all the while wondering how long they had left to live.

"We don't require your co-operation muggle… Stupefy!"

Cried Lucius Malfoy, watching with disinterest as the muggles collapsed and were dragged back to their cell by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You underestimate them Luciusss."

Hissed Lord Voldemort, in a faintly amused voice.

The Dark Lord sneered at the fear in his servant's eyes.

"Dumbledore chose them for a reason, and even the muggle-loving fool that he is, he must have thought long and hard about who to entrust the child with."

Looking suitably abashed, Lucius bowed low.

"You are wise beyond bounds Master."

"If I were wiser I would have picked better servants Lucius."

Laughed Voldemort, raising his hand.

"Leave me."

He commanded.

And then, with a click of his long, pale fingers, he banished Malfoy from the room.

***

Fire raced through his veins with each beat of his heart.  His chest flared with pain at every breath he took.

Harry knew that it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to do either any longer.  He just hoped that it would be long enough.

It was hard not to focus on the pain, trying to think about anything else took up too much energy.

Suddenly, a wave of calm swept over him.

He was surprised, and dimly conscious that this new development might not be a good thing.

Harry couldn't help but let the deep black pain lead him down into the dark oblivion.

***

Hermione was twirling her quill between her fingers, stopping now and again to run the feather through her fingers.

Ron was sitting across the desk from her.  He watched her fingers move over the quill that Harry had given her and his jaw clenched tightly shut unconsciously.

It was so hard seeing Hermione like this.  He'd never known her to get distracted when there was work to be done, but right now, she was staring into space a frown creasing her brow.

"Ron."

The sudden trembling voice caught Ron slightly by surprise, he turned round to see his sister Ginny standing before him holding a piece of parchment carefully in her hands.

"Ginny!  What are you doing with that?"

Asked Ron, his eyes widening as he realised what she was holding.

"Professor Lupin sent it to me.  But that's not what's important right now..."

She replied, her voice getting quieter with every word.

Ron was about to ask why Lupin had sent it to her when he noticed that she was shaking and looked as if she was fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?"

He asked in a quiet voice, feeling his stomach fall like lead.

"It's Harry…  I… I think he might be dying."

Ron dimly heard Hermione's quill clatter onto the desk accompanied by her soft gasp.

He grabbed the Marauder's map from his sister's trembling hands and with a gulp he spread it on the desk.

"The Hospital Wing."

Ginny whispered, sinking into a chair with her face in her hands.

Ron's eyes focused in on the map and he found the faint dot labelled 'Harry Potter', which was fading away.

"He's here! Come on Hermione we've got to see him."

He said, commandingly.

Wordlessly Hermione allowed herself to be dragged out of the Common Room, Ginny followed behind them bringing the map clasped tightly in her fist.

***

Padfoot's head shot up.  He cautiously sniffed again.

With an excited yelp he tugged at Remus' pocket and smelt Harry's scarf again.

The scent!

Transforming back into his human form Sirius pulled Remus into a crushing hug.

"It's him!  I can smell Harry!"

He yelled.

"Hold on a second Padfoot.  My pin is vibrating, there's news from Dumbledore."

Replied Remus holding out the small golden lion pin which was glowing faintly.

"I'm going after Harry now.  I don't care what Dumbledore wants."

Sirius growled, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Remus sighed as the man beside him transformed once again and began stalking off with his nose to the ground.

"I'm going to find a fireplace Sirius.  I'll follow on afterwards.  Just don't get into trouble."

He called, tapping the pin with his wand and putting it back in his pocket.

The large black dog didn't respond, Padfoot disappeared into the wood.

Remus knelt and sniffed the ground, for once grateful that the full moon was nearing as his heightened senses allowed him to confirm that Sirius had indeed found Harry's scent after days of searching.

Hope blossomed in Lupin's heart and with a small smile, the first since Harry's disappearance, he turned away to look for the nearest suitable wizarding residence.

***

Auriellis wasn't listening to Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey as they discussed Harry's condition.  She could already tell that the boy was very sick.

Nearing the bed she took in his dirty skin and torn robes.  His eyes were closed but she remembered clearly the piercing green stare that he'd given her in her dream.

She didn't doubt that in that dream she had seen this boy directly, as he was.

He had looked just as skinny as he did now, his hair had been just as mussed up.  But somehow, he looked very different lying there on the Hospital bed.

The small knife in his shoulder was certainly a new addition.

It was strangely entrancing.  Its intricate silver hilt was finely crafted although the beauty of the design was marred by the strong sense of evil, which seemed to radiate from the object.

Not really understanding why she was doing it, Auriellis found herself reaching forwards to touch the glinting knife.

The very second her hand met with the icy cold metal of the hilt she knew she had made a mistake.

The world around her disappeared and she felt herself spinning away from the safety of the school, and her Uncle Albus.

Dumbledore had seen her a fraction to late.  The moment she touched the knife in Harry's shoulder his last direct descendant was stolen away from him.

In disbelief he blinked, and blinked again, but she had gone… and he knew that Voldemort had already succeeded in his threat.

***

**smile 7499  -  hope u liked the smidge of Ron… Next chapter… Well… We shall see.**

**hpafan – He is going himself because he fears that Voldemort already knows WHO she is and he felt that it would be safest to have her at his side as soon as possible.**

**baasheep – hehehe, thankyou for your badgering!!! It's great to have someone expressing such a keen interest in my scribblings!  And thankyou so much for the lovely compliments, I'm really grateful!**

**DancerBabe3293 – I'm glad that my Voldemort is scary… That was certainly my aim!**

**Ady – My dear Ady, you give me too much credit!  I'm sure you will appreciate this lovely cliffhanger I've served you… I hope that I wont have to make you wait too long for the next chapter tho, it really is disgraceful how long these things take me.  I do apologise for the death… I am a mean meany.  But hey!  I can't help it.  Thanks for your wonderful unfailing support, it means SO MUCH to me. xxx**

**daydreamer (franny) – Yes, I'm sorry for my cliffhangers!  I don't mean to do it… They just sort of, materialise, and then I can't help but post them! hehehe.**

**Embyr Black – Another cliffy… I'm sorry!  I hope you're enjoying the story anyways!**

**abbey – Thanks girl! xxx  I shall try to write faster!!!**

**Kit Cloudkicker – Yep… Kidnap Harry fics are certainly my bread and butter.  It is just exciting!  But he always escapes somehow! hehehe.**

**Animechick24 – I'm sorry I always keep you waiting.  I hope it's worth the wait.  Thankyou.  I have always tried to develop Auri, I'm keeping her around for a while yet, and the other remaining Morrisons ought not to be underestimated *wink wink*!!!**

**TatraMegami – Thankyou for your review… Harry may be back at Hogwarts… but he's not quite home and dry!**

**Michelle – I hope not!  I hate Mary Sue fics.  She is a person… Not just a **

**'worthless-make-up-the-numbers-name-to-be-shoved-in'!**

**Wink At J00 – The method of Harry's transportation… (and now Auri as well)  will be delved into next chapter.  I'm glad you like the story!  I'm still enjoying it myself, so of course I will continue!**

**animegirl-mika – *looks scared*  I'm sorry!  I'm very glad you liked it so far!  Thanks for reviewing!!!**


End file.
